


Stuck

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You get yourself in a predicament and Chris has to help.





	Stuck

You and Chris had just gotten home from the Infinity War premiere. Chris stayed behind in the kitchen to get Dodger set up for the night while you went upstairs to get yourself changed into something more comfortable for the rest of the evening you planned to spend alone with Chris. You kicked off your black heels and looked at your dress once again in the mirror. It wasn’t anything to fancy, a skater style dress with a black skirt that hit just above your knee and a white lace sleeveless top. You removed the headband you had been wearing and pulled your hair out of its updo, letting it tumble naturally down your back.

Now for the removal of the dress. It was tighter up top and the zip was placed just out of reach. Rather than wait for Chris as you usually would, you decided to take matters into your own hands. You attempted to shimmy the dress off going over your head, you were almost there, with the fabric covering your eyes, when you realized it wasn’t going any higher. You resigned yourself to pulling the dress back down and just waiting for Chris but as you tried pulling it back down, it wouldn’t budge. You were stuck in your dress. You heard footsteps coming your way and you knew you wouldn’t be left with your dignity much longer. You heard the door swing open and immediately heard Chris’s laugh bouncing off the walls of the room. You didn’t have to see him to know his head was thrown back and his hand had flown to his left peck as I often did when he laughed this hard.

“Chrisssssssss,” you whined.

“Let me help you with that,” he chuckled out.

After some maneuvering and cursing, you were finally rid of your dress left in just your black panties and matching strapless bra.

“Mmmmm, what I way to end a premier,” Chris whispered while slowly taking in your appearance.

“Oh no no no,” you started. “You will get none of this because of that cackle you let out when your girlfriend was trapped and dying.”

‘Dying Y/N? That might be a little dramatic,”

“Me? Dramatic? Never. That’s all you babe. Mister ‘I can do this all day’,” you said sarcastically.

“Oh, so that’s how it is huh?”

“It surely is that way babe,”

Before you could say anything else Chris’s arm darted out and wrapped around your waist, pulling you into him. He kept one arm around your waist, the other going around your shoulders while he leaned in to kiss you. You sighed happily.

“Forgive me?” He asked.

“Take off your clothes and we might get there,” you replied with a wink.


End file.
